Described herein is a system and method for software design and architecture for computer modeling, which enables the generation of synthetic imagery with complete plenoptic electromagnetic field information. The system natively models the full plenoptic electromagnetic field as it propagates and interacts dynamically with the environment and macro-scale scene elements such as objects, targets, and material. The system also maintains the accurate physics fidelity required for advanced field analysis. The system addresses a technology gap in current scene modeling and simulation (M&S) tools which are based on underlying models and formulations of light transport, imaging, vision, cameras and sensors which cannot encompass the complete degrees-of-freedom of the plenoptic field.